Mask☆Girl, Untitled Video 1
thumb|460x460px|centre Idol: Mask☆Girl Coord: '''Summer Maid Teary Chill Coord '''Canción: no tears left to cry thumb|460x460px|centreMaskGirl: Hmmm, espera... *Ajusta la cámara* MaskGirl: ¡Ahora sí! Bueno, creo que ya está todo. MaskGirl estaba practicando una canción, que quizás haría en un live algún día. Esa canción le había encandilado, y no solo eso, se empezaba a sentir representada con ella. La chica no había pasado por su mejor momento, aunque a través de internet no se viese así. Con esta canción, podía desahogarse e incluso motivarse, a seguir adelante. No quería soltar más lágrimas de tristeza. MaskGirl: Ok, me pondré el conjunto y probaré como me sale. La joven se va a cambiar su conjunto por el Summer Maid Teary Chill Coord. MaskGirl: ¡Vale, empecemos a grabar! thumb|460x460px|centre*Elige la instrumental desde el PriChan Cast, con el altavoz al máximo* La letra está puesta en este formato debido a que la letra es bastante larga no tears left to cry= Right now, I'm in a state of mind I wanna be in like all the time Ain't got no tears left to cry So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up (oh, yeah) ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� I'm pickin' it up (yeah), pickin' it up (yeah) Lovin', I'm livin', so we turnin' up Yeah, we turnin' it up ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� Ain't got no tears in my body I ran out, but boy, I like it, I like it, I like it Don't matter how, what, where, who tries it We're out here vibin', we vibin', we vibin' ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down Can't stop now, can't stop so shut your mouth Shut your mouth, and if you don't know Then now you know it, babe Know it, babe, yeah ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� Right now, I'm in a state of mind I wanna be in, like, all the time Ain't got no tears left to cry So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah) I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� Oh, I just want you to come with me We're on another mentality Ain't got no tears left to cry So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up Pickin' it up, pickin' it up I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up (oh, yeah) Yeah, we turnin' it up ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� MaskGirl: ¡Ya-te-mitta~! *Transcurre el Yattemita* They point out the colors in you, I see 'em too And, boy, I like 'em, I like 'em, I like 'em We're way too fly to partake in all this hate We out here vibin', we vibin', we vibin' ¡Hopeful Tear! ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down Can't stop now, can't stop, so shut your mouth Shut your mouth, and if you don't know Then now you know it, babe Know it, babe, yeah ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� Right now, I'm in a state of mind I wanna be in, like, all the time Ain't got no tears left to cry So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah) I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� Oh, I just want you to come with me We're on another mentality Ain't got no tears left to cry (so don't cry) So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah) I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down Can't stop now Shut your mouth Ain't got no tears left to cry Oh yeah, oh yeah ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� Oh, I just want you to come with me We're on another mentality Ain't got no tears left to cry (cry) So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah) I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up ��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨��✨�� Pickin' it up (yeah), pickin' it up (yeah) Lovin', I'm livin', so we turnin' up Yeah, we turnin' it up MaskGirl: ¡Otra práctica hecha! Voy a ver como ha salido... *Se acerca al PriChan Cast que estaba grabando* MaskGirl: ... ¿Cómo? Espera, que. ¿¡LE DÍ A RETRANSMITIR EN DIRECTO!? *La chica deja de retransmitir rápidamente* MaskGirl: Ay... Bueno, tampoco he dicho nada normal y llevaba la máscara, gg. Me siento bien... Esta canción me ha gustado, me he metido en el papel. Bueeeno... Ya estaba metida en él ;u; ¡PERO AHORA HAY QUE SEGUIR ADELANTE!